


Playroom

by Bloodysyren



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Summary: Wrench finds a playroom in a club. Marcus joins him and they get a little messy.
Relationships: Marcus Holloway/Wrench
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Playroom

The music was pulsing and loud, lights alternating between Christmas cheer and a Trans-Siberian Orchestra show flashed across the dancefloor. Wrench had slithered his way to the dancefloor, dragging Marcus with him to Sitara and Josh's giggling amusement. Marcus couldn't keep the smile off of his face as Wrench danced next to him. That wacky beanpole of a guy could always make him smirk. His dancing was somewhere between stripper and dorky high schooler. And it was adorable.

After long sweaty minutes of being nearly deafened and breathing in a heady mix of cologne and perfume, they struggled back to the small table where fresh drinks were waiting for them in celebration. Josh sipped his beer shyly as Wrench slapped him on the back enthusiastically. Marcus was laughing at something Sitara had said and Wrench's visor flicked with two quick pulsating hearts '<3 <3'. He looked away quickly as Marcus turned back to the group and took a long drink like Jason Voorhees on break.

"I gotta hit the head." Marcus suddenly announced, thumping the table and heading back through the pulsing noise.

"Me too..." Wrench stuttered and followed after Marcus like a loyal puppy. He caught up and tapped Marcus on the shoulder. They walked side by side chatting through the darkened club as best they could. Marcus waited outside the restroom, waiting for Wrench to finish up. His masked lover emerged and he wrapped an arm cordially around Wrench's shoulders.

"There's something I need to show you." Marcus practically yelled, steering Wrench towards the back of the club. They stopped in front of an electric pink door that was covered in dirty words and pornographic iconography with a black scrawl, 'Abandon all hope.....'.

"What is this?" Wrench looked between Marcus and the flamboyant door, "The entrance to Narnia?" His eyes flashed question marks ' ? ? '.

"Something like that..." Marcus noticed that the lock said 'vacant' and pushed it open, escorting his lover through the doorway to the den of pleasures. As Marcus locked the door behind them he turned to see Wrench turning around again and again, marveling at the scrawling phrases and layout of the playroom.

There were soundproof tiles lining the side walls and bars bolted at different heights; bowls of condoms and rolls of paper towels and sanitary wipes cluttered a table while lotions of every kind were scattered all over another side table. Plush pleather seats of varying heights were lining the walls. The walls that weren't soundproofed were covered in spray painted graffiti saying things such as, 'Enjoy yourself', 'You're so dirty', 'Clean up after yourself, fuckers', 'Suck and blow' and other dirty funny things. Marcus glanced over with a slight smile and saw Wrench: fully undressed, reclining against one of the low ottomans and dangling his mask on one thin finger.

"Are you ready for me, baby?" Wrench ran a hand through his damp blonde hair and shot Marcus a sultry look. The hacker loosened his belt and bit his lip. He had been waiting for so long for this moment.

"What's your favourite flavor, Wrench?" Marcus asked wandering over to the table stuffed with lotions.

"Your cum..." Wrench replied, licking his lips. Marcus rolled his head sarcastically, looking over with a smirk,

"I'm being serious...ass." Marcus said with a smile. Wrench slithered down to the floor, abandoning his mask on the bench and shuffling over to Marcus on his knees.

"So am I..." Wrench said huskily, reaching up to free Marcus' half-hard cock, wrapping his lips around the flared head. Marcus inhaled sharply and put a hand gently on the back of Wrench's head, feeling the skinny hacker slide Marcus' cock deeper into his mouth.

"I could do this forever..." Wrench said before quickly diving down again to Marcus' delight. He had to brace himself against the wall as Wrench's fingers gripped his hips and he moaned headily. After long minutes of pleasure Wrench finally came up for air and Marcus was nearly a shuddering mess on the floor.

"Did you want to continue our playdate?" Wrench said, standing on shaky legs and moving over to the bench.

"Of course. And you can keep the mask on if you want..." Marcus said gently. Wrench tossed it onto an empty bench and gripped the bar above his head, spreading his bent legs and tilting his head up haughtily,

"But I want to kiss those perfect lips of yours..." Wrench replied cheekily, watching as Marcus squeezed some lotion into his palm and wiggled out of his pants. He dragged his fingers along Wrench's backside and felt the other man shudder beneath his touch.

"These lips?" Marcus whispered, leaning close to Wrench.

"Yeah..." The hacker replied, tilting his head up, wanting a kiss. Marcus breathed hotly against Wrench's parted lips, teasing the blonde angel practically spread-eagled before him. He kissed Wrench gently and pushed two slicked up fingers into his tight body. He felt the hacker flinch beneath him beautifully and shoved them back in, deepening the kiss as Wrench writhed on the leather seat.

"Ohhh....Marcus..." Wrench breathed, letting his legs fall further apart, his hips pushing forward, body responding to Marcus' twisting fingers.

"Do you want my cock?" Marcus husky voice slithered against the shell of Wrench's ear. The hacker shivered in pleasure,

"Please....I want it..." Wrench's fingers gripped the edge of the cushions as Marcus pulled his slick fingers from Wrench's body, leaving him empty and needy. Marcus squeezed more lotion onto his fingers and slicked himself up. Turning back to Wrench he saw the hacker had a look of hungry greed scrawled over his face. He was a starving beast.

Marcus lined himself up with Wrench's body and pushed forward gently. Wrench's face was screwed up in pleasure, his fingers turning white as he gripped the cushion. Marcus kissed the hacker gently and Wrench gasped and deepened the kiss, his hips pushing against Marcus' body. He drove in harder, feeling Wrench's body shudder in bliss. They rocked together as Wrench continued to writhe and buck his hips, feeling Marcus throb inside of him.

"Are you getting close, baby? I can feel you so deep..." Wrench groaned as Marcus sped up the pace. He watched as the hacker moaned and bit his lip, hips moving against Marcus' body. Marcus slithered his hand between Wrench's twitching legs and stroked his dripping cock in tight fingers. The hacker flinched and moaned beautifully.

"I'm so close..." Wrench sighed, feeling Marcus release hard into his body, hips pushed flush against Wrench's backside. He gasped and felt himself spilling uncontrollably over Marcus' knuckles. Panting raggedly, Wrench collapsed against the cool cushions as Marcus pulled out gently, grabbing paper towels and sanitary wipes. Wrench sat up shakily and wiped himself off, cleaning the seat and tossing the dirty rags in the trash.

"You doing alright, darling?" Marcus said, buckling his belt. Wrench shrugged on his vest and slipped his mask on, the visor blinking a cheeky pair of carats ' ^ ~ ',

"Couldn't be better, honeybunch." Wrench practically skipped out of the playroom, patting Marcus on the behind as he passed out of the door. Marcus smirked and shook his head as he stepped back out into the din of the dark club.


End file.
